Enchanted
by prxmroses
Summary: It's SEVENTEEN Fic AU. BL. Seokmin/Jisoo. Jisoo berhasil dibuat pening seharian memikirkan kelakuan adik sepupu Jihoon siang itu–tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menikahi Jisoo kelak. RnR please? [ Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo ; SeokSoo ; SeokShua ]
1. Chapter 1

**Enchanted** (c) **prxmroses  
** SVT's Fic ; Lee Seokmin/Hong Jisoo ; bxb– **Shounnen-ai**

.

" _Anak itu agak sinting," jelas Jihoon, memijat pelipisnya menahan malu. / Namanya Lee Seokmin, 17 tahun, dan mampu membuat Jisoo pening memikirkan kelakuan sintingnya siang itu_.

* * *

Jisoo tengah memetik gitarnya dan terdiam begitu saja kala Jihoon memberi pertanda untuk berhenti, " _chord_ -nya sedikit tidak cocok," jelasnya. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu kembali menyambar kertas lecak, mencoret _chord_ lagu yang tengah ia kompos, mengganti huruf a dengan g. Tangannya berputar, meminta Jisoo untuk kembali memetik gitarnya, mengikuti _chord_ yang telah ia rubah.

"Bagaimana?" Jihoon bertanya, meminta pendapat.

Senyuman di wajah Jisoo terlukis sejenak, "aku tau kau yang terbaik." Jemarinya yang panjang kembali memetik senar gitar, memainkan _chord_ pada secarik kertas penuh dengan coretan tinta merah milik Jihoon.

"Tidak akan sebaik itu tanpa permainan gitarmu yang baik, Jisoo."

Gitar berwarna putih tulang perlahan disandarkan pada dinding, Jisoo memijat jemari kurusnya. "Aku takut gitarku justru membuat lagumu tidak laku. Maksudku– ini lagu akustik, _ballad_ , penggemarnya cukup banyak tapi tidak sebanyak penggemar _hip hop, pop,_ atau EDM. Sementara lagu-lagumu kemarin laku terbeli oleh agensi besar dan menjadi _trending_ di berbagai tangga musik karena genrenya."

Sebelah alis Jihoon terangkat skeptis; pemuda itu tak lagi melanjutkan acara menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Kau meragukanku?"

"Ah– _bukan_ , maksudku–"

"Kau meragukan dirimu sendiri," tandas Jihoon, meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan setengah membanting. "Kau gitaris yang hebat, aku komposer yang genius. Aku berani bersumpah setelah lagu ini terjual, lagu ini akan merajai tangga musik mana pun dan mengalahkan lagu-laguku yang lain."

"Percaya diri seperti biasa," ungkap Jisoo, memaksa segaris senyuman untuk timbul pada belah bibirnya.

Jihoon mengoreksi, "Bukan percaya diri." Tangannya terulur, merapihkan kertas-kertasnya yang tersebar berantakkan pada meja. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengalirkan energi positif pada tubuhku. Kau paham aku orang yang mudah stres, dan satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk tetap menjaga emosi dan mentalku adalah dengan terus membagikan energi positif."

"Pelajaran spiritual baru," ujar Jisoo, setengah tertawa selagi ia membantu Jihoon merapihkan berkas di hadapannya. "Kau masih lama di sini?"

Yang lebih muda memandangi arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanan, memperhatikan jarum pendek yang baru saja menyentil angka dua. "Entah, aku menunggu adik sepupuku," jawab Jihoon. Ia melanjutkan, "anak itu bilang sekolahnya sedang ada acara dan akan selesai sekitaran pukul dua. Aku memintanya untuk menghampiriku ke sini– kau sudah ingin pulang?"

Jisoo tak lantas menjawab begitu telinganya tak sengaja menangkap suara bel pada pintu kafe yang berbunyi nyaring, pertanda kehadiran pengunjung baru. Ketika ia hendak membuka mulut dan memberi jawaban, ia telah menemukan Jihoon berbalik, melambaikan tangannya pada bocah SMA yang tengah kebingungan.

"Oh– adik sepupumu?"

Sebuah angukkan diberi sebagai respon, biner karamel Jisoo lantas tertuju pada pemuda dengan jas kuning terang yang membalut tubuhnya. Postur tubuhnya sangat baik untuk ukuran remaja yang bahkan belum menyentuh umur legal–ia tinggi, mungkin jauh di atas Jisoo, tubuhnya tidak gemuk namun berisi dengan baik. _Ah,_ Jisoo sedikit iri.

"Seokmin-ah, sini," perintah Jihoon, menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya. Anak itu– _kalau Jisoo tidak salah dengar_ , Seokmin namanya, menuruti Jihoon tanpa protes. Ia menarik kursi kosong, menghempaskan bokongnya di sana dan menunjukkan cengiran lepas; sepasang garis matanya membentuk lekukan bulan sabit, sedang bibirnya terbuka–menampilkan sederet gigi yang berjajar rapih.

"Jisoo-ya, kenalkan, dia adik sepupuku, Lee Seokmin."

Segaris senyuman terulas, Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya dan segera mendapat respon baik dari Seokmin. "Aku Hong Jisoo, teman Jihoon, satu tahun lebih tua. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Tangan keduanya saling bertautan sejenak–dan begitu Jisoo mencoba untuk melepaskan tautan antara tangannya dengan tangan Seokmin, bocah SMA itu mencengkram tangannya. Ia menahan Jisoo agar tak melepas tautan tangan mereka; sebelah alis Jisoo terangkat skeptikal, tak mengerti dengan tindakan yang diambil oleh Seokmin.

"Jisoo hyung," panggil Seokmin. Mendadak, ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan yang lebih tua–mengikis jarak dengan anarkis hingga jarak di antara keduanya tak lebih dari sepuluh senti. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ia arahkan untuk ikut mengenggam tangan Jisoo, erat dan kuat. "Apa Jihoon hyung pernah bercerita tentang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Raut wajah Jisoo berubah dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepersekon–ia terkejut, setengah kebingungan. Ujung matanya memincing, mencuri pandang pada Jihoon yang kini justru sibuk memijat pelipisnya sendiri. _Sudah jelas;_ Jihoon bahkan tidak bisa membantunya.

"Err– jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Jisoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahu harus membalas apa. Akal berputar, mencoba mencari jawaban. "Aku hanya tahu kalau manusia hanya memerlukan waktu selama 0.2 detik untuk jatuh cinta– kau percaya yang seperti itu?"

Iris kelam Seokmin semakin berbinar–dan Jisoo semakin kebingungan, kehilangan akal; ia mengingat ucapannya sebelumnya, takut-takut jika ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku rasa aku baru saja jatuh cinta dengan hyung, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Jihoon hyung pernah bercerita padaku tentang itu, apa dia tidak melakukan hal yang serupa padamu?"

Jisoo menjawab dengan gelengan pasif. "Err– Seokmin, sejujurnya aku tidak benar-benar percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku merupakan salah satu dari sekian orang yang berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama– yang ada hanya ketertarikan, dan eum– aku tidak mencoba untuk memuji diriku sendiri, tapi mungkin kau tengah menjalani fase seperti itu padaku."

Seokmin nampak menelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa berpikir kalau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak ada?"

"Ah– bukannya berpikir kalau tidak ada, aku hanya belum merasa pasti dengan itu. Tak masalah kalau kau percaya, aku rasa tidak ada larangan mengenai hal tersebut. Ini hanya perbedaan persepsi, tidak ada yang perlu dipusingkan."

"Tapi aku ingin menikahi hyung."

Bola mata Jisoo melebar–ia menelengkan kepalanya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda tersebut. _Jisoo mendengar segalanya;_ dan ia hanya mencoba untuk sekedar memastikan, mungkin pendengarannya agak bermasalah– _karena_ , oke, Jisoo sangat yakin Jihoon telah mendidik adik sepupunya dengan baik. Oleh sebab itu Jisoo yakin bahwa mungkin ia perlu membawa dirinya pada dokter, rasanya agak mustahil jika bocah SMA secara mendadak mengatakan jika ia ingin menikahimu.

Astaga, Jisoo bisa gila–

"Hyung tidak keberatan 'kan, jika aku ingin menikahimu?"

– _tidak_ ; Jisoo memang sudah gila. Rasanya seperti ingin menghantam kepalanya sendiri pada dinding begitu ia mendengar pernyataan tanpa dosa Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah– sejujurnya, _ah_ , aku bukannya keberatan hanya saja–"

"Anak itu agak sinting," ucap Jihoon, memotong kalimat terbata-bata Jisoo begitu ia sadar bahwa kawan dekatnya kini benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jihoon masih memijat pelipis, sedikit menahan malu menyaksikan adik sepupunya yang baru saja _kembali_ mengulangi tindakan gilanya.

Seokmin, setelah melakukan hal tak terduga, hanya dapat menampilkan cengirannya. Ia tak merasa bersalah barang sedikit pun–tangannya masih erat menggenggam jemari Jisoo, belum berniat melepasnya. Sedikit tidak peka jika Jisoo di hadapannya sudah setengah sadar, masih belum bisa menetralkan sejumlah pikiran yang berkecambuk pada akal juga relung hatinya.

"Ah! Tangan hyung berkeringat!"

Sadar, dengan cepat Seokmin segera melepas genggamannya dengan Jisoo. Anak itu tidak menarik wajahnya cepat-cepat–masih membiarkan jarak sepuluh senti antara keduanya berlabuh penuh kecanggungan. Seokmin mengerjap, mencuri pandang ke arah Jisoo yang mencoba untuk tetap rileks dan memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

Seokmin memandang khawatir–Jisoo yang dipandang seperti itu justru semakin pucat dan berkeringat. Ia masih belum benar-benar bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri selepas terkejut dengan pernyataan mendadak Seokmin– _oke_ , siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seorang bocah SMA meraih tanganmu dengan wajah berbinar dan mengatakan jika ia ingin menikahimu. _Dan Jisoo_ , yang tidak pernah mengekspetasikan hal semacam ini untuk terjadi pada hidupnya–siang ini harus dibuat pening oleh kelakuan anak Adam yang satu ini.

* * *

Jisoo kembali ke rumah selepas Junhui, tetangganya, datang menjemput. Hanya ketidaksengajaan belaka–Junhui mengunjungi kafe yang sama dan menemukan Jisoo tengah berkumpul bersama Jihoon juga Seokmin. Pemuda berdarah China itu sempat ikut mengobrol sejenak, dan berakhir begitu ia menawarkan tumpangan pada Jisoo kala pesanan kuenya sudah datang. Jisoo tidak dapat menolak; maka ia pamit selagi menjinjing tas berisi gitarnya, tersenyum hangat pada Jihoon juga Seokmin yang masih memandanginya dengan binar terang yang memerangi iris segelap temaram.

Tak ada hal lain yang ingin Jisoo lakukan selain segera meraih handuk dan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dengan air–ia membiarkan rintik air mengalir bersama dengan penatnya seharian ini. Isi kepalanya terasa kosong, lelahnya hari ini bagai menguar. Jisoo selalu menikmati masa-masa di mana air mengguyurnya dengan damai–seakan membawa pergi seluruh beban yang menimpa benaknya, memuarakan segalanya tanpa mengenal kata kembali.

Mengenakan kaus putih dengan penghangat ruangan yang menyala dengan baik merupakan opsi terhebat yang Jisoo miliki selepas mandi– _ah_ , jangan lupa televisi yang menyala dan sekaleng soda ditemani semangkuk keripik jagung. Rumah selalu menjadi destinasi indah–dan Jisoo bahkan tak keberatan jika ia diharuskan untuk terus menetap di dalam rumahnya.

Begitu Jisoo sudah berbaring santai pada sofa, ponselnya berbunyi. Jisoo setengah mendengus; ia tidak suka jika ketenangannya diganggu, namun tak dapat sekedar menekan tombol _reject_ dan mematikan ponselnya. Ada nama Jihoon di layar persegi tersebut, dan itu merupakan alasan mengapa Jisoo lantas mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ah, Jihoon-ah–"

" _Jisoo hyung!"_

Kening pemuda tersebut berkerut; _demi Tuhan_ , Jisoo tidak pernah ingat jika Jihoon memiliki tipe suara yang tinggi dan melengking. Sejenak Jisoo menarik ponselnya, kembali menatap nama yang tertera pada layar–itu benar-benar Lee Jihoon.

" _Halo, Jisoo hyung? Apa kau sedang sibuk? Sakit tenggorokan?"_

Butuh waktu selama beberapa detik bagi Jisoo untuk menyadari suara siapa yang melengking tajam di seberang sana–sedikit familiar di telinga Jisoo; dan barulah ia sadari bahwa penelpon tersebut merupakan Seokmin. Jisoo sedikit mengulas senyum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan sofa, masih dengan posisi ponsel yang menempel pada telinga kanannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Jihoon mengizinkanmu untuk menggunakan ponselnya?"

" _Jihoon hyung tidak tahu,"_ ungkap Seokmin. Suara anak itu perlahan mulai terdengar pelan, ia tengah berbisik dan lantas mengundang tawa renyah Jisoo. _"Aku tidak punya nomor hyung jadi aku menelpon dari ponsel Jihoon hyung. Jihoon hyung sedang mandi, aku pinjam sebentar, tak apa. Nanti kalau dia sudah selesai, akan buru-buru kukembalikan."_

"Kenapa harus meminjam ponselnya?"

Hening sejenak dari arah Seokmin–remaja itu tak langsung menjawab, terdapat jeda sebelum akhirnya ia merespon pertanyaan Jisoo. _"Karena aku tidak punya nomor hyung."_

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu," Jisoo menyanggah, membelah kesalahpahaman yang baru saja ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Seokmin. "Kupikir kau bisa mengirim nomorku dari ponsel Jihoon ke ponselmu– _err_ , atau ponsel Jihoon tidak menyediakan fitur semacam itu?"

" _Ah_ – _"_

"...Kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi?"

Jisoo dapat dengan jelas mendengar tawa Seokmin; anak itu tertawa mendadak tanpa sebab dan lantas membuat Jisoo hening di tempat dengan tanda tanya pada kepalanya.

" _Aku tidak memikirkan itu!"_ Suara Seokmin meninggi, di sini Jisoo justru was-was jika Jihoon menangkap basah anak itu tengah berurusan dengan ponselnya. _"Seharusnya aku mengirim nomor hyung ke ponselku, bukan diam-diam menggunakan ponsel Jihoon hyung."_

Jisoo mengukir senyum, "Kau tahu masalahmu."

" _Jihoon hyung galak sekali kalau marah."_

"Kalau begitu cepat kembalikan ponselnya."

Seokmin mafhum betul dengan konsekuensi gila yang ia lakukan sekarang–Jisoo bahkan sempat meringis, membayangkan bagaimana jika anak itu tertangkap basah oleh Jihoon tengah memainkan ponselnya. Gitar Jihoon bisa melayang; dan selama semalaman penuh Seokmin bisa mati sesak napas karena mendapat tekanan dari Jihoon.

Sempat berekspetasi bahwa Seokmin akan memutuskan sambungan telponnya, kini justru Jisoo mendapati suara gaduh datang dari seberang sana. _Apa Jihoon menangkapnya basah-basah?_

"Seokmin?"

Hati-hati, Jisoo memanggil Seokmin. Pemuda tersebut tidak membalas–suara gaduh di ujung sana terdengar semakin nyaring. _Gila_ , Jisoo membatin gelisah. Mungkinkah ada orang jahat di sana? Perlukah Jisoo memanggil polisi dan meminta mereka untuk segera menghampiri rumah Jihoon?

"Seokmin?" Jisoo kembali memanggil, mencoba memastikan– _dan tetap tak ada balasan_ ; Pria itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, jemari kurusnya menyugar helai rambut, di ujung gerakan sempat meremat surai sendiri. Jisoo gelisah, Seokmin tidak menjawab.

" _Hyung, hyung!"_

Suara tinggi Seokmin menyapu gendang telinga Jisoo; lantas lelaki itu memberi respon cepat, "S-sesuatu terjadi di sana? Kenapa berisik sekali?"

Kekehan renyah dari balik ponselnya merupakan hal pertama yang menyapa rasa khawatir Jisoo–pemuda yang lebih tua mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti; _mengapa harus terkekeh?_ Jisoo menghabiskan hampir lima menitnya untuk memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Seokmin serta Jihoon di sana–akalnya terus berputar dan dilanda akan dilema harusnya ia menghubungi polisi atau tidak; dan kini Lee Seokmin menjawabnya dengan kekehan tak berdosa?

" _Tadi Jihoon hyung baru selesai mandi,"_ lapor Seokmin. Nada bicaranya masih cerah persis seperti awal ia menelpon Jisoo–tapi kini intonasinya agak menurun, menjadi sedikit lebih rendah. Anak ini tengah berbisik.

Kalimat Seokmin sedikit menarik atensi Jisoo. Melupakan kegelisahannya beberapa sekon yang lalu. Pemuda Hong itu membenarkan duduknya, kembali membuka mulut, membalas panggilan Seokmin. "Kenapa masih menghubungiku? Kupikir seharusnya kau meletakkan ponselnya dan mulai bertingkah seakan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

" _Aku bersembunyi,"_ bisik Seokmin. _"Tadi aku berlari ke kamarku, tapi sempat terpeleset di anak tangga, kakiku sakit."_

Jisoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya; Seokmin di seberang sana terdengar ikut tertawa. "Suara gaduh tadi datang karena kau terpeleset?" Jisoo bertanya disela-sela tawanya, yang lebih muda hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Mengiyakan pertanyaan retoris Jisoo. "Olesi kakimu dengan salep agar tidak memar."

Melengos, Seokmin menjawab, _"Jihoon hyung tidak pernah menyimpan obat-obat semacam itu."_

Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Seokmin sama sekali tak membuat Jisoo terkejut–memang seperti itu Lee Jihoon. Bahkan anak itu sering sekali datang berkunjung ke rumah Jisoo untuk sekedar meminta obat dan kembali selepas mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Aku punya banyak persediaan obat di sini," ungkap Jisoo. "Jihoon selalu datang ke sini jika ia membutuhkan obat, terkadang meminta Soonyoung untuk mengambil obat yang ia butuhkan di sini. Kau juga boleh berkunjung."

Jisoo bisa merasakan aura sumringah di seberang sana–Seokmin setengah memekik, _sekali lagi_ , terdengar suara gaduh. Disusul dengan aduhan Seokmin berserta _gedebug_ ringan yang lantas membuat Jisoo memejamkan matanya nyeri– _apalagi yang anak ini lakukan?_

" _Aku boleh berkunjung ke sana? Hyung tidak bercanda?"_

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda?" Jisoo bertanya, penasaran.

" _Karena aku orang asing untuk hyung,"_ Seokmin menjawab, disusul dengan kekehan ringan. _"Kita baru bertemu tadi siang! Memangnya hyung tidak takut denganku?"_

Tanpa sadar, pemuda Hong itu tertawa menanggapi ucapan Seokmin. Sedikit tidak menyangka jika Lee Jihoon seorang pemikir berat memiliki adik sepupu dengan pola pikir yang amat sederhana– "Keluarga Jihoon juga keluargaku," simpulnya.

" _Hyung!"_

"Ya?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jisoo mendengar kekehan Seokmin–dan bayang-bayang mengenai bagaimana remaja itu kini tengah menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya melintas begitu saja pada kepala Jisoo. _"Aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan hyung."_

 _Ah, anak ini mulai lagi,_ Jisoo menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Kau sudah mengatakannya saat di kafe tadi, Seokmin-ah."

" _Ingin mengatakannya lagi,"_ Seokmin membalas tak acuh. _"Hyung boleh benar-benar tidak percaya tentang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan hyung bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu,"_ tukas Seokmin.

Di tempatnya, Jisoo hanya menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

Jisoo menganggap abai setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Seokmin–tanpa tahu bahwa hari itu, sejak Lee Seokmin mendeklarasikan pernyataan gila kepadanya, _sesuatu yang besar tengah menantinya._

Jisoo hanya belum tahu; dan eksistensi Seokmin akan membawa Jisoo pada titik di mana ia akan bertegur sapa dengan sejumlah hal yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

* * *

 **\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo? Hehe.

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah mau relain waktunya buat baca ff ini. Jadi, ya bisa dilihat, aku baru kepincut seoksoo. Bener-bener baru kepincut, terus memberanikan diri untuk nulis ff mereka. Aku masih mentah banget di seoksoo, jadi aku agak susah buat mengekspresikan karakter mereka. Aku perlu nonton beberapa _variety show_ mereka– dan ya akhirnya memutuskan untuk ff ini, aku akan ngebangun karakter jisoo yang dewasa juga kalem, sedangkan seokmin bener-bener tipikal anak SMA yang ceria, rame, ya kayak pribadi asli dia aja. _I'm literally trying to build a character of soft!seokmin_.

Ngomong-ngomong, karena aku masih ga punya temen nyampah seoksoo di twitter, untuk yang main twitter, ayo follow-followan sama aku! Dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

 **twitter : prxmroses**


	2. Chapter 2

Jisoo hampir menyemburkan sereal di mulutnya ketika mendapati Seokmin, pagi itu pada hari minggu yang setengah mendung, telah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Keadaan Jisoo tengah kacau–ia belum membenahi dirinya sendiri; rambutnya masih berantakan, tubuhnya masih terbalut piyama, dan di sudut bibirnya masih membekas sisa susu. _Tapi Seokmin tidak terlihat terkejut_ –cengiran di wajah remaja itu stagnan, cerah dan terang, tak berubah barang sepersekon ekspresinya sekali pun.

Kikuk, Jisoo membukakan pintu–membiarkan Seokmin masuk, menyambutnya sehangat mungkin dan membiarkan yang lebih muda untuk duduk di sofa.

"Eum– mau teh? Atau susu?" Jisoo bertanya, membelah kecanggungan– _tidak_ , tidak ada suasana canggung; Seokmin tetap bertingkah seperti biasa, hanya Jisoo yang merasa canggung sendirian seperti orang bodoh. _Seharusnya kalian mafhum;_ Sekarang masih pukul setengah enam pagi, Jisoo baru terbangun dan memanjakan lambungnya dengan semangkuk sereal. Dan Lee Seokmin, memencet bel dengan anarkis, mengganggu kegiatan sarapan Jisoo dan membiarkan penampilan urakkan Hong Jisoo terlihat oleh orang lain– _selain Jisoo sendiri_ , tentunya.

"Tidak usah," Seokmin menolak, ia memberikan gelengan sebanyak dua kali. "Hyung boleh lanjut sarapan dan mandi, aku akan menunggu di sini."

Dan Jisoo sedikit merutuki keputusannya sendiri kemarin malam tanpa ragu mengundang Seokmin untuk datang ke rumahnya–mana tahu ia jika anak itu akan benar-benar datang, di pagi yang buta, bahkan ketika Jisoo sama sekali tidak berekspetasi apabila anak itu ternyata akan datang secepat ini.

* * *

 **Enchanted** (c) **prxmroses  
** SVT's Fic ; Lee Seokmin/Hong Jisoo ; bxb– **Shounnen-ai**

* * *

Ketika Jisoo selesai mandi, ia menemukan Seokmin tengah sibuk melihat-lihat setumpuk kardus berisi piringan hitam. Melupakan handuk yang masih tertera pada rambut basahnya, Jisoo segera menghampiri Seokmin, memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu memandang takjub pada koleksinya.

"Kau tertarik?" Jisoo bertanya, membelah dunia Seokmin. Yang lebih muda mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati Jisoo telah terduduk di sebelahnya, ikut memandangi piringan hitam pada genggaman Seokmin. Album The Rolling Stones, _Beggars Banquet_ ; salah satu favorit Jisoo.

"Aku tidak menyangka hyung mengoleksi banyak piringan hitam," Seokmin masih melempar pandangan takjub, setengah tak percaya saat mendapati masih tersisa puluhan piringan hitam lainnya pada kardus milik Jisoo. Sang empu hanya mengulas senyum, kembali membiarkan Seokmin sibuk mengeksplorasi koleksinya.

"Tidak seluruhnya milikku," Jisoo lanjut mengeringkan rambutnya–ia mengusakkan handuk pada surai kelamnya, tanpa sadar membuat aroma manis shampo yang ia gunakan menyeruak begitu saja mengetuk lubang hidung Seokmin.

"Hyung perlu sesekali mengajakku, aku juga ingin mengoleksi piringan hitam."

Ujung bibir Jisoo melengkung, tersenyum amat tipis. "Aku tidak tahu tokonya, koleksi piringan hitamku kudapatkan dari Los Angeles."

Sekilas, Jisoo menyaksikan kedua bola mata Seokmin yang membulat. Mungkin terkejut, Jisoo setengah ragu. "Hyung pernah tinggal di Los Angeles? Amerika? Negara yang keren itu?"

Ada bercak antusias yang meledak-ledak dalam iris Seokmin. Bocah SMA itu menarik tubuhnya mendekat dengan Jisoo, mencoba untuk mendengarkan cerita pria yang lebih tua ketika ia mendapati Jisoo sudah mulai membuka mulutnya. Ia duduk dengan manis–membuat pose seakan ia hendak menjadi anak patuh dan membiarkan Jisoo bercerita dengan damai.

"Aku menghabiskan setengah hidupku di sana," jelas Jisoo, mulai menggantungkan handuknya pada pundaknya. "Aku berdarah Korea asli, tapi lahir dan besar di sana. Tahun ini berarti sudah tiga tahun aku di Korea."

Ada anggukkan mafhum dari Seokmin; nampaknya anak itu menyimak dengan baik dan patuh. Posisi duduknya masih sama, tak berubah barang seinchi pun. "Kenapa hyung pindah ke Korea? Kupikir Los Angeles lebih indah?"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya–pertanyaan Seokmin kali ini membuahkan jeda yang cukup panjang; Jisoo tak langsung memberikan jawaban. Pemuda itu termenung, arah matanya menjauh dari Seokmin. "Aku– aku hanya rindu kampung halaman," merupakan jawaban yang akhirnya Jisoo berikan selepas tiga menit tenggelam dalam batinnya.

Jawaban yang menyimpan terlalu banyak ambiguitas–bahkan tak menyelesaikan secara penuh pertanyaan Seokmin; tapi adik sepupu Jihoon itu hanya terkekeh. "Kalau hyung tidak rindu kampung dan tidak memutuskan untuk ke Korea, mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan bertemu dengan hyung." _Seperti biasa_ , Lee Seokmin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran yang amat lebar. Jisoo rasa, mungkin kini figur wajah Seokmin dengan cengirannya sudah tergambar sempurna pada memorinya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan lukamu semalam?" Bangkit dari duduknya, Jisoo melempar tanya pada yang lebih muda selagi ia beranjak meletakkan handuknya. Punggung Jisoo hilang sejenak dari pandangan Seokmin–lalu kembali dengan sekotak obat dalam genggamannya. _Lagi-lagi_ , Seokmin dibuat terkejut. Kotak putih dalam tautan jemari Jisoo amat besar; tanpa dibuka, Seokmin sudah membayangkan isi dari kotak tersebut. Hong Jisoo pasti menyimpan banyak persediaan obat–hingga kakak sepupunya, Jihoon, memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Jisoo ketika ia sakit ketimbang mengunjungi apotek atau rumah sakit.

Ditanya seperti itu, buru-buru Seokmin menggulung celananya; ia menunjukkan betisnya, memperlihatkan kaki yang memar pada Jisoo. "Kemarin saat berlari di tangga aku terpeleset, sudut tangganya menghantam tulang keringku. Sakit."

Meringis pelan, Jisoo mencoba untuk mengusap memar biru kemerahan pada tulang kering Seokmin dan lantas mengundang aduhan lantang dari pemuda tersebut. "Sakit sekali?" Jisoo bertanya khawatir, alisnya saling bertautan, ikut merasakan ngilu yang bergelenyar nyata pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Pertanyaan Jisoo dibalas oleh gelengan singkat, "Tidak, tidak begitu sakit. Aku masih bisa berjalan dan sedikit berlari, tapi kalau disentuh seperti itu rasanya perih." Seokmin menjelaskan, menerangkan apa yang ia rasakan pada Jisoo.

Sambil menggigit bibir dalamnya, Jisoo melempar pandangan miris pada memar di kaki Seokmin. "Kalau dikompres dengan air hangat, kau kuat?"

Seokmin setengah ragu; Anak itu tak langsung menjawab, tatapannya lurus terarah pada kakinya sendiri. Ketika ia menengadahkan kepalanya, biner kelamnya secara tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan iris karamel Jisoo–mengundang relasi sejenak, membuat Seokmin tanpa sengaja mencuri pandang pada bagaimana bola mata Jisoo memendar cemas. Mendapati sejumlah rasi bintang memecah belah, gemetar ringan akibat gelisah yang menyelimuti sang empu. Di luar kendalinya, Seokmin tersenyum ringan; Terlalu payah untuk menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak menarik ujung bibirnya selepas mendapati pemuda Hong di hadapannya kini terlihat khawatir.

"Entah– tapi hyung tidak akan menekannya kuat-kuat, 'kan?" Seokmin melempar tanya–sejujurnya sebuah lelucon, mencoba menghempas resah pada benak Jisoo. Pemuda itu tertawa sendiri; sebab selepas pertanyaan jenaka yang keluar dari mulut Seokmin telah menyentuh sekon keempat, _Jisoo tidak tertawa._ Statis pada tempatnya, pasif pada ekspresinya.

 _Sial_ , sekarang justru Seokmin yang ranyah.

"Tunggu sebentar– a, aku akan mengambil air hangat dan kain. Kau boleh menyalakan teve klau bosan." Tanpa memberi reaksi pada ucapan Seokmin sebelumnya, pemuda Hong itu sudah lebih dulu berlalu meninggalkan Seokmin. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur–dari tempatnya, Seokmin bisa mendengar suara air yang mengalir dan suara kompor yang dinyalakan.

...

"Coba ceritakan padaku apa pun tentang hyung."

Suara Seokmin membelah keheningan, menghentikan gerakan Jisoo yang tengah memeras kain pada air hangat. Lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang lurus ke arah Seokmin yang kini tengah melempar segaris senyuman padanya.

"Tentang apa?" Jisoo bertanya, diselingi senyuman tipis di wajahnya selagi ia mulai menyeka memar pada kaki Seokmin. Yang lebih muda sedikit menggelinjang–merasakan nyeri yang menyapa kakinya, mulai berdesir hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya; "Tahan sebentar," titah Jisoo, masih menempelkan kain kompres pada memar Seokmin.

"Apa saja," ujar Seokmin, lalu kembali meringis pelan. "Aku ingin tahu apa saja tentang hyung. Apa makanan kesukaan hyung, hal yang hyung benci, hobi hyung, atau mungkin tipe ideal hyung– dan yang lainnya."

Jisoo tertawa renyah, "Tidak ingin mencoba untuk mencari tahu sendiri?"

"Aku akan terlihat seperti penguntit yang menyeramkan."

"Namaku Hong Jisoo," pemuda itu membuka mulut, lantas dibalas oleh gumaman _'aku sudah tahu'_ dari Seokmin. Ia tergelak ringan di tengah kegiatannya mengompres kaki Seokmin. "Ulang tahunku pada 30 Desember–"

"Saat tahun baru?" Seokmin memotong kalimat Jisoo, bertanya antusias.

"Bukan, Seokmin. Tanggal di bulan Desember sampai 31, aku lahir sehari sebelum tahun baru."

Tangan menggaruk tengkuk belakang, Seokmin tertawa canggung. Jisoo melanjutkan tatkala ia membiarkan kain kompresnya stagnan menutupi memar Seokmin. "Aku lebih suka membaca buku dibanding menonton film– makanan favoritku adalah ayam, dan _err_ , aku benar-benar lamban saat makan dan mandi."

Jisoo menghentikan ucapannya; buntu mengenai apa yang harus ia sebutkan lagi. Seokmin melempar pandangan penuh tanya, "Kenapa berhenti?" Ia bertanya, setengah mendesak Jisoo untuk lanjut memberitahu Seokmin mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menceritakan apa lagi–"

"Apa saja!" Seokmin memekik, tersenyum amat terang. "Apa saja yang hyung tau tentang diri hyung, aku akan mendengarkan baik-baik di sini."

"Eum– aku tidak bisa makan makanan pedas, aku punya masalah lambung yang cukup serius jadi aku sedikit pemilih. _Err_ , aku bisa bermain gitar dan mengajar di salah satu kursus musik dan vokal di daerah dekat Gangnam. Uh..., golongan darahku A, l-lalu aku takut dengan kumbang, tapi aku suka dengan anak anjing dan kucing."

Seokmin memandang Jisoo dengan pandangan berbinar–seperti ada rasi bintang yang menggempur liar pada bola matanya yang gelap setara temaram; Anak itu kagum, dan Jisoo lagi-lagi kesulitan untuk tidak tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi inosen yang keluar dari wajah Seokmin. Belum genap sehari keduanya saling mengenal, dan Jisoo paham bahwa Lee Seokmin memiliki konsep berpikir yang amat sangat sederhana–anak ini tidak mengenal _masalah_ ; ia menjalani kehidupannya dengan positif, tanpa berpikir mengenai masalah apa yang hendak ia hadapi ke depannya.

Teringat akan Jihoon yang mudah stres dan selalu mencoba untuk mengalirkan energi positif pada tubuhnya sendiri membuat Jisoo perlahan terkikik ringan; _kehadiran Seokmin merupakan anugrah bagi Jihoon_ , walau pemuda itu kemarin siang nampak terus mengumpat memperhatikan kesintingan adik sepupunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Jemari panjang Seokmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Jisoo mengangguk. Ia mulai mengangkat kain kompres dari kaki Seokmin, kembali meletakannya pada baskom di meja. "Aku perlu tahu tentang adik sepupu Jihoon, apakah dia merupakan anak baik-baik atau justru berandal di sekolah?"

Seokmin mengibaskan tangannya, mengelak. "Aku anak baik-baik!" Wajahnya terlihat panik, mencoba meyakinkan Jisoo bahwa ia bukan berandal seperti yang Jisoo sebutkan pada kalimatnya. "Aku memang tidak pernah dapat peringkat di sekolah, nilaiku juga banyak yang di bawah rata-rata, tapi aku anak baik-baik! Buku poinku masih bersih, hyung boleh mengeceknya di rumah!"

Tawa renyah mengalir keluar dari kerongkongan Jisoo. Tangannya mengambil salep dalam kotak obatnya dan perlahan mulai mengusapnya pada memar Seokmin. "Aku tahu," ujarnya kalem, masih sibuk dengan memar Seokmin. "Jihoon orang yang sangat baik walau terlihat dingin, aku percaya kau persis seperti Jihoon."

Perlahan, arah mata Jisoo terangkat, memandang lamat-lamat Seokmin di hadapannya. "Aku sudah cukup lama berteman dengan Jihoon dan sering mengunjungi rumahnya– tapi sepertinya baru akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu?"

"Aku baru pindah dari Gyeonggi-do semester ini dan menetap di rumah Jihoon hyung. Jihoon hyung yang menyarankan ayah dan ibuku untuk menyekolahkanku di Seoul."

Mengangguk mafhum, Jisoo memberi tanda bahwa ia paham. Jihoon selalu memberikan saran terbaiknya–Jisoo berakhir menjadi guru di sebuah tempat kursus musik dan vokal juga akibat dari saran Jihoon setelah melihat kemampuannya bermain gitar. Pemuda itu memiliki sudut pandang dan pengamatan yang amat tajam dan baik; dan Jisoo tidak pernah dapat berhenti untuk kagum terhadap segala kemampuan yang Jihoon miliki.

"Ceritakan lagi tentangmu. Kau sudah mengetahui beberapa tentangku, sekarang bagianmu." Jisoo mengguncang pelan bahu Seokmin, sedikit menggoda anak tersebut. Mengikuti cara berbicara Seokmin beberapa saat lalu, Jisoo kini terdengar seperti mendesak–walau sejujurnya, ia bahkan tak keberatan jika Seokmin menolak untuk memberitahu hal-hal mengenai dirinya.

"Aku Lee Seokmin, umurku tahun ini sudah menginjak angka tujuhbelas tahun dan aku duduk di kelas dua SMA," ujar Seokmin, membuka mulutnya dengan lancar–bagai kontradiksi dengan Jisoo beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia menceritakan dirinya sendiri dengan terbata-bata. "Aku suka dengan banyak hal, salah satunya tawa hyung."

Jisoo termenung sejenak–murni sibuk mencerna empat kata terakhir yang keluar dari belah bibir Seokmin. Sebelum pada akhirnya pemuda Hong itu mendengus pelan, napasnya berhembus pelan, sedikit tertawa setelah sadar dengan kalimat Seokmin.

"Apa yang harus disukai dari tawaku? Bukannya tawaku sama saja dengan tawamu, tawa Jihoon, dan tawa orang-orang di luar sana?"

Jisoo mengusap pelan betis Seokmin, memberi pertanda bahwa ia baru saja selesai membaluri memar anak tersebut dengan salep. Responsif, Seokmin segera menarik kakinya, menggumamkan terimakasih dan mengulas senyuman lebar begitu mendapati memar di kakinya kini sudah berbalur oleh salep, _dan Hong Jisoo yang melakukannya_.

"Hyung banyak tertawa hari ini," ujar Seokmin. "Setiap hyung tertawa, aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan hyung. Dan hyung terlihat lucu sekali–mata hyung menyipit seperti bulan sabit," ungkap anak itu jujur.

"Kau banyak membuatku tertawa, kalau tidak seperti itu, kau tidak akan melihatku tertawa."

Cengiran lebar muncul pada wajah Seokmin, puas dengan fakta bahwa Jisoo baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia telah berhasil membuat Jisoo banyak tertawa hari ini; "Aku tidak keberatan untuk terus membuat hyung tertawa setiap hari, asal hyung berjanji untuk tidak menangis karena aku tidak suka melihat hyung menangis."

Kening mengerut ringan, Jisoo menautkan alisnya, "Kau bahkan belum pernah melihatku menangis."

"Memang," jawab Seokmin, liabel. "Tapi aku sudah pasti tidak akan menyukainya, karena itu hyung tidak boleh menangis, aku tidak mau melihat hyung menangis."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, _dan yang kesekian kalinya_ , Jisoo terkekeh. Tangannya terulur, beranjak mengusap pucuk kepala Seokmin. "Bagaimana bisa Jihoon sangat kaku mengenai hal semacam percintaan dan afeksi tapi adik sepupunya punya kata-kata semanis ini?" Ia bertanya, masih di tengah kekehannya, belum menarik tangannya sama sekali dari surai kelam Seokmin. "Belajar dengan benar– _kau hanya perlu belajar dengan benar_ , dan setelah itu aku tidak akan merasa sedih atau menangis."

Seokmin di posisinya hanya diam, memperhatikan bagaimana kini telapak tangan Jisoo bergerak pelan dan lembut pada puncak kepalanya, mengusap tiap helai rambutnya afeksional. _Seokmin setengah terbuai_ ; hampir terjatuh pada alam mimpi, sebab Jisoo mengusap kepalanya dengan amat lembut, persis seperti ibunya. Dan pemuda yang lebih tua melakukannya sembari terkekeh–hingga dari jarak yang terbangun di antara keduanya, Seokmin dapat melihat bagaimana Hong Jisoo terkekeh hingga kedua matanya tenggelam membentang sepasang bulan sabit. Hidung mengerut kecil, sedangkan gigi kelincinya menyembul dari balik belah bibir– _Seokmin di tempatnya menggigil_. Hong Jisoo merupakan epitome dari keindahan dunia; pemuda itu tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat orang di sekitarnya berdesir hangat, _bahkan ketika ia hanya diam tak melakukan apa-apa_. Hong Jisoo _tahu_ bagaimana mendefinisikan keindahan surgawi– sebab ketika ia tersenyum, _ia telah selesai mendefinisikannya dengan sempurna_.

Kala itu, Seokmin dibuat yakin–bahwa kata cinta yang telah ia ucapkan sejak kemarin siang bukanlah sekedar bualan dari seorang bocah SMA yang tengah mengalami cinta monyet. _Kala itu_ , Seokmin meneguhkan hatinya sendiri; _bahwa ia memang jatuh cinta pada Hong Jisoo_ , tanpa pengecualian–tanpa ada yang tertinggal.

Seokmin jatuh cinta pada Jisoo dan Hong Jisoo tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menarik Lee Seokmin lebih jauh ke dalam pesonanya.

* * *

 **\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Halo? Hehe, agak menakjubkan karena aku bisa update chapter ini dengan sangat cepat karena aku tergolong orang yang sangat gak produktif. Cuman mau bilang makasih karena kemarin aku dapet respons yang sangat bagus! Aku ga bisa bohong aku seneng banget pas tau kalo aku bukan satu-satunya seoksoo shipper. Hehe.

Sekali lagi, aku mau bilang makasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ini juga menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk meninggalkan review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

 **twitter : prxmroses**


	3. Chapter 3

Jisoo dapat bekerja pada sebuah tempat kursus musik dan vokal akibat saran Jihoon ketika pemuda Lee itu mendapati kemampuannya dalam bermain gitar dan vokal– _dan menakjubkannya_ , ia diterima dengan amat sangat mudah. Tempat kursus tersebut tak begitu mewah; sederhana, tapi memiliki nama yang cukup besar. _Biasanya_ , Jisoo akan mengajar setiap hari Senin dan Rabu, sejak pukul empat sore hingga sebelas malam sebab beberapa murid SMA baru bisa mengikuti kursus selepas menyelesaikan kegiatan sekolah mereka.

Ada beberapa dari muridnya yang berasal dari sejumlah sekolah seni terbaik di Seoul–dimulai dari Hanlim hingga sekolah yang ditempati oleh Seokmin; _School of Performing Art_. Tidak aneh jika Jisoo sempat terkejut saat tersadar bahwa adik sepupu Jihoon tersebut menggunakan almamater kuning terang, persis seperti yang beberapa muridnya kenakan. Sempat terbesit pada benak Jisoo untuk bertanya pada muridnya, mungkinkah mereka mengenal Lee Seokmin dan benarkah anak itu berperan menjadi siswa baik-baik seperti yang ia bicarakan kemarin; sebelum akhirnya Jisoo sampai pada sebuah titik _bahwa tidak seharusnya ia bertanya seperti itu_. Mungkin muridnya akan menganggap Jisoo menyeramkan–terlihat seperti seorang penguntit, sebab bagaimana bisa seorang pria berumur duapuluh satu tahun sibuk melempar tanya secara tiba-tiba mengenai remaja tujuhbelas tahun?

Walau pada akhirnya, ketika Jisoo mengetahui fakta bahwa murid kesayangannya merupakan teman dekat dari Lee Seokmin, pening kembali menyerang kepala Jisoo. Tidak tahu jika dunia memang sesempit ini.

* * *

 **Enchanted** (c) **prxmroses  
** SVT's Fic ; Lee Seokmin/Hong Jisoo ; bxb– **Shounnen-ai**

* * *

Ketika Jisoo tengah sibuk merapihkan kertas berisi not piano serta _chord_ gitar, Jeonghan datang dan menyandarkan sekaleng susu hangat pada pipinya. Pemuda Hong itu menoleh, mengulas segaris senyum dan mengucap terimakasih selagi ia menerima kaleng tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan kerja sampinganmu?" Jeonghan, pria dengan surai pirang tersebut menarik kursi dan menghempaskan bokongnya di sana. Ia menyilang kaki, menikmati amerikano pekatnya yang dengan tenang mengetuk indra penciuman Jisoo.

Sambil membuka kaleng susunya, Jisoo angkat bicara, "Aku belum menemukan yang cocok denganku. Junhui menawarkanku untuk bekerja menjadi guru pada taman kanak-kanak di dekat kantornya, tapi yang seperti itu terlalu sulit. Lagi, aku bukan pembujuk yang handal–aku takut jika aku kesulitan untuk mengajak anak-anak melakukan sesuatu."

Jeonghan berdecak malas, "Itu kelemahanmu, kau bahkan tidak bisa menolak sesuatu atau bersikap tegas. Kau tidak bisa membujuk orang lain untuk melakukan sesuatu atau melarang mereka. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata saat muridmu merengek meminta pulang lebih cepat."

Tertawa pelan, Jisoo mulai menyesap susu hangatnya, meneguk setengah dari isinya. "Mungkin aku akan membuka kursus bahasa inggris kecil-kecilan untuk SMA," ungkap pemuda tersebut, menengadah pada langit-langit ruang, memperhatikan bagaimana cat berwarna biru pastel tersebut mulai mengelupas.

"Membuka?"

Jisoo mengangguk, memastikan Jeonghan bahwa pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tidak salah dengar. "Anak-anak akan datang ke rumahku untuk belajar, aku akan membuka slot untuk sepuluh murid; Mungkin seperti itu. Aku bisa meminta Seungkwan atau Chan untuk mempromosikannya pada teman-temannya. Bagaimana?"

Entitas dengan iris seterang karamel tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang Jeonghan yang nampak mempertimbangkan idenya.

"Jisoo hyuuuuuuung!"

Belum sempat Jeonghan membuka mulut dan memberi tanggapan atas impresi Jisoo, pintu ruang kelas yang tengah ditempati oleh dua pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan seorang bocah SMA dengan wajah bulat serta pipi gembilnya. Anak itu segera menyerbu Jisoo, memberikan sebuah pelukan manja selagi ia menyadarkan pipinya pada bahu pria yang ia panggil 'hyung'. Jisoo setengah tergelak, dengan rendah hati membalas pelukan bocah yang berstatus sebagai muridnya tersebut.

"Jisoo hyung, aku mau mati rasanya. Sekolah membunuhku!" Anak itu –Seungkwan namanya, merupakan salah satu dari dua murid yang amat dekat dengan Jisoo juga menjabat sebagai murid kesayangannya; merengek, kembali mengusak wajahnya pada bahu pria yang lebih tua.

"Hey, Seungkwan-ah," Jeonghan di belakang memanggil selepas menyapa Chan yang baru saja masuk dan duduk di sebelah pemuda pirang tersebut. "Bukankah kau lebih baik mengucap salam dengan sopan padaku dan Jisoo dibandingkan datang merengek dan menyerbu _**seonsaeng-nim**_ mu seperti itu?" Jeonghan melempar tanya, menekankan kata _seonsaeng-nim_ , menunjukkan pada bocah SMA tersebut bahwa seharusnya ia memanggil Jisoo dengan panggilan formal selagi mereka masih berada pada lingkungan kursus.

Baik Seungkwan mau pun Jisoo tak mengindahkan ucapan Jeonghan sama sekali. Pemuda Hong tersebut justru sibuk tertawa renyah, menepuk-nepuk pundak Seungkwan dan mempertanyakan alasan mengapa anak itu tiba-tiba datang dengan rengekan super berisiknya.

" _Gila, gila, gila_ ," ujar Seungkwan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jisoo, menggelengkan kepala dengan heboh. "Aku mendapat tugas matematika sampai duapuluh halaman dan perlu dikumpulkan minggu depan. Aku bisa gila, Jisoo hyung! Otakku bisa panas dan kepalaku bisa meledak begitu saja; kalau sudah meledak guruku tidak akan bertanggung jawab."

Terdengar suara Chan berdecak malas, "Seungkwan hyung hanya bertingkah berlebihan. Teman-temannya bahkan tidak seheboh itu."

"Kalau soal matematika kau bisa bertanya pada Jeonghan."

Seungkwan membulatkan matanya, "Jeonghan hyung tidak akan mau!"

Sebelah alis Jisoo terangkat skeptis, "Kenapa?" Ia bertanya dengan kening mengernyit tak mengerti. "Beberapa muridnya pernah bertanya mengenai pekerjaan mereka pada Jeonghan dan ia tidak menolak sama sekali."

"Pengecualian untukku," gumam Seungkwan. Bocah SMA itu nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Hyung 'kan juga pandai dalam matematika, kenapa tidak hyung saja yang membantuku?"

Raut wajah Jisoo berubah dalam percikkan sekon– "Aku?" Pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tanda tanya yang membebani kepalanya. "Tahu darimana kalau aku pandai dalam matematika?"

"Kukira hyung pernah belajar semacam akuntansi saat di Los Angeles dulu."

"Ah–" Jisoo menutup mulutnya, setengah terkejut dengan pernyataan yang baru keluar dari mulut Seungkwan. "Aku memang belajar akuntansi dan tata usaha saat SMA dulu– aku hanya pandai dalam hitungan, bukan matematika, Seungkwan-ah."

Tidak ada balasan yang Jisoo dapatkan setelah itu; yang nampak hanya garis wajah Seungkwan yang berubah. Anak itu terlihat kecewa–dan Jisoo tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain tertawa renyah bersama Jeonghan dan Chan.

"Jisoo hyung."

Tiba-tiba suara Chan datang membelah riuh rendah dalam ruangan–memanggil pemuda Hong yang tengah sibuk mengusap pundak Seungkwan. Memberi atensi lebih, Jisoo segera menoleh, menatap lelaki tersebut dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa mengenal orang seperti Seokmin hyung?"

Mengernyit, Jisoo menyipitkan sepasang mata bulatnya. "Apa?"

Tidak memberi Chan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan secara detail maksud dari pertanyaannya, Seungkwan sudah terlebih dulu membuka mulutnya lagi. Anak itu menarik kursi, memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Jisoo dan mulai bercerita dengan amat antusias. "Lee Seokmin, teman dekatku. Dia baru pindah ke sekolah kami semester ini, teman sekelasku dan kakak kelas Chan. Dia masuk ke klub vokal dan menjadi vokalis band rock sekolah kami– tadi saat latihan ia bertanya padaku dan Chan apa ia mengenal Jisoo hyung atau tidak. Kujawab iya."

Jisoo menggigit pipi dalamnya sendiri, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. "Eum– lalu?"

"Dia bilang dia akan menikahi hyung."

Jauh sebelum Jisoo memijat pelipisnya akibat _kembali_ dibuat terkejut oleh kelakuan Seokmin, tepat setelah Seungkwan menandaskan kalimatnya, Jeonghan sudah meremat kaleng kopinya. Refleks, Jisoo segera menoleh pada sahabatnya tersebut dan menemukan Yoon Jeonghan telah tersenyum abstrak; entah makna apa yang tertera pada wajahnya.

"Hong Jisoo, kukira kita sahabat?"

"– _oke_ , Jeonghan, sepertinya kau salah paham?"

"Dia bilang dia akan menikahimu? Kau akan menikah dan tidak pernah mengatakan sepatah kata pun mengenai rencana menikahmu padaku? Kekasihmu bahkan seorang anak SMA? Aku bisa mencarikanmu kekasih yang jauh lebih mapan."

Jisoo menelan liurnya bulat-bulat. "Tidak ada yang akan menikah, Jeonghan-ah–"

Chan nampak merotasikan kedua bola matanya malas, memperhatikan bagaimana pria dengan surai pirang di sebelahnya mulai mendramatisir keadaan. "Seokmin hyung memang seperti itu, hyung tidak perlu terkejut. Dia konyol."

Tidak mengacuhkan penjelasan yang diberi Chan, Jeonghan lanjut memandang Jisoo dengan penuh intimidasi. "Jadi bagaimana bisa kau mengenal orang itu?"

"Siapa? Seokmin?" Jisoo melempar tanya. Anggukkan yang diberi oleh Jeonghan membuat pemuda Hong itu menggigit pipi dalamnya diam-diam. "Dia adik sepupu Jihoon. Sabtu kemarin aku bertemu dengan Jihoon di kafe dan kebetulan adiknya ikut menyusul di sana– _dan err_ , ya, begitulah. Anak itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahiku, cinta monyet mungkin?"

Bola mata Jeonghan membulat, hampir sempurna. "Adik sepupu Jihoon?!"

Dan Jisoo tidak terkejut saat mendapati Jeonghan jauh lebih terkejut darinya.

...

Jam kursus hari ini berakhir amat buruk–Seungkwan terus mengoceh, meminta agar malam itu mereka menghabiskan jam kursus dengan mengobrol. Chan masih punya jiwa remaja yang amat segar–oleh karena itu ia tidak menolak ide brilian Seungkwan, begitu pun murid lainnya yang baru datang menyusul sepuluh menit kemudian. (Ya, kebetulan Seungkwan dan Chan datang lebih cepat dari jam kursus yang telah ditetapkan).

Pada akhirnya Jisoo mengakhiri jam kursus dengan linglung; kemarin malam ia sudah menyiapkan materi untuk disampaikan pada murid-muridnya hingga mengurangi seperempat jam tidurnya, dan seluruh materi yang telah ia rancang hingga rampung justru tak terpakai sama sekali. Di akhir jam, Seungkwan melayangkan pelukan erat lalu memberikan sebungkus permen tangkai berperisa lemon; _katanya_ , ucapan terimakasih karena sudah mau menuruti kemauannya serta murid-murid lainnya. Jisoo tidak dapat menolak, hanya mengulas senyum tipis dan mengusap pucuk kepala bocah SMA tersebut.

Ketika mengenakan mantelnya, Wonwoo menawarkan pemuda tersebut tumpangan untuk menempati jok belakang motornya. Jeonghan memaksa Jisoo untuk menerima tawaran tersebut–namun mengingat arah rumah keduanya yang berlawanan, pemuda itu menolak halus. Akhirnya, Jeonghan yang duduk pada jok belakang motor pemuda Jeon tersebut; Jisoo hanya dapat terkekeh memperhatikan kelakuan kedua sohibnya, lalu melambaikan tangan begitu motor Wonwoo akhirnya melesat dengan cepat.

Memincing pada arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, napas Jisoo berhembus kasar. Sudah pukul setengah duabelas malam; agak mengerikan untuk berjalan sendirian sampai halte dan menunggu bus pada tengah malam seperti ini–sempat terbesit pada pemikiran pemuda tersebut untuk menaiki taksi, tapi Jisoo sedikit tidak bisa bersahabat dengan harga yang perlu ia bayar.

Begitu Jisoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia hendak menoleh, namun sebuah rangkulan hangat sudah terlebih dahulu menyapanya; dan ia menemukan Seokmin, berada di sebelahnya dengan cengiran yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Jas kuning terang masih membalut tubuhnya–di tengah udara malam yang menusuk, anak itu tak mengenakan apa-apa selain seragam sekolahnya.

Kalau tidak terkejut, namanya mustahil–oleh karena itu kini Jisoo sibuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri; Lee Seokmin datang secara tiba-tiba, tanpa menghubunginya terlebih dahulu dan segera menyandarkan lengannya pada pundak pemuda yang lebih tua. Anak itu menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya–tanpa tahu bahwa pria yang tengah berada dalam rangkulannya kini tengah pusing memikirkan bagaimana bisa anak ini masih berkeliaran pada tengah malam seperti ini. Apa ia bahkan tidak takut dengan Jihoon di rumah yang bisa saja mengamuk?

" _Oke_ ," Jisoo berdehem singkat. "Apa yang anak SMA lakukan pada tengah malam seperti ini?" Setengah mendengakkan kepalanya, Jisoo menatap iris kelam Seokmin yang dihujani rembulan–remaja itu tidak lantas menjawab dan stagnan pada senyuman lebarnya.

"Seokmin," suara Jisoo memanggil bulat ketika selepas dua menit berjalan, anak itu masih tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Menunggu hyung."

"Kenapa tahu tempat mengajarku?"

Tanpa mengendurkan rangkulannya pada pundak Jisoo, Seokmin mulai mengajak yang lebih tua untuk berjalan saling berdampingan–keduanya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu jika Seokmin memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo dalam posisi diam. Jisoo tidak melawan sama sekali ketika Seokmin membawanya berjalan; pemuda itu hanya menurut, ikut melangkahkan tungkai kakinya selagi Seokmin terus merangkulnya, menunggu jawaban untuk keluar dari kerongkongan remaja tujuhbelas tahun tersebut.

"Aku ikut dengan Seungkwan dan Chan tadi." Seokmin mulai membuka suaranya, menepis keheningan malam. "Aku tahu mereka mengikuti kursus vokal, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka merupakan murid hyung– aku iseng bertanya soal hyung dan mereka bilang kalau mereka kenal dengan hyung. Jadi aku ikut dengan mereka dan menunggumu." Dan penjelasan tersebut berakhir dengan kedua sudut bibir Seokmin yang saling tertarik, membentang amat lebar, mengukir segaris senyuman terang pada wajahnya.

"Kau menunggu di luar?"

Seokmin mengangguk tegas.

"Sendirian? Tanpa mantel? Malam-malam seperti ini?"

Sekali lagi, pertanyaan beruntun Jisoo kembali dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seokmin.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Kejutan?"

Raut wajah inosen yang nampak pada wajah Seokmin membuat Jisoo mau tak mau hanya dapat mengulas senyuman tipis. Sejak awal pertemuan keduanya, Seokmin sudah terlalu banyak memberikan kejutan–bagaimana anak itu yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya, nekat menggunakan ponsel Jihoon untuk menghubungi Jisoo, mengunjungi rumah Jisoo ketika waktu bahkan belum menyentuh seperempat hari, dan kini menunggu Jisoo hingga jam mengajarnya berakhir.

"Seungkwan dan Chan merupakan murid kesayanganku," ungkap Jisoo, membuat Seokmin di sebelahnya segera memasang telinga baik-baik. Tengah malam menangkup suasana yang begitu hening– _seharusnya_ , suara Jisoo mampu membelah sunyi; tapi nyatanya Seokmin masih perlu menajamkan pendengarannya. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berteman baik denganmu. Selama satu jam tadi aku tidak menyampaikan materi apa-apa pada mereka dan muridku yang lainnya. Seungkwan dan Chan sibuk bercerita tentangmu padaku." Jeda sepersekon setelah Jisoo menamatkan kalimatnya, dan setelah itu pemuda tersebut terkekeh ringan.

"Mereka bercerita tentangku?" Seokmin terkesiap, tidak menyangka jika kedua teman sekolahnya akan membuka mulut mengenai dirinya sendiri pada Jisoo. "Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Senyum tipis pada representasi surgawi tersebut tak kunjung luntur, bahkan ketika ia berbicara. Dan Seokmin tak keberatan untuk melempar abai pada jalanan di hadapannya–menatap raut wajah Jisoo serta bagaimana pemuda Hong itu bercerita terdengar jauh lebih menarik.

"Banyak," ujar Jisoo. "Mereka bilang kau bergabung dengan band rock di sekolah, sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa suaramu selantang itu."

Raut wajah Seokmin sedikit berubah; guratannya terlihat lebih teduh, masih membayar atensi pada Jisoo yang sibuk bercerita tanpa sadar bahwa Seokmin terus melempar pandang padanya. Lelaki dengan sepasang mata bulatnya itu menggali memorinya, mengingat apa saja yang diucapkan oleh Seungkwan serta Chan, tidak sama sekali meletakkan perhatiannya pada remaja di sebelahnya. Keduanya saling berjalan berdampingan dengan Seokmin yang masih mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Jisoo.

"Apa lagi?"

"Seungkwan bilang kau pandai dalam pelajaran sejarah dan pelajaran non-akademis lainnya seperti olahraga serta seni. Lalu, eum– mereka bilang walau pun kau belum genap enam bulan pindah sekolah, tapi kau sudah cukup dikenal oleh orang satu sekolah karena selalu tampil pada acara sekolah dengan band rock-mu."

Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya mafhum, tidak merasakan adanya kesalahan dalam setiap fakta yang diungkapkan oleh kedua kawannya pada Jisoo; _termasuk mengenai fakta bahwa namanya sudah tersebar amat pesat di sepunjuru sekolah_. Bukan narsisisme– hanya saja hal tersebut benar adanya; Tergabung dalam band rock serta klub vokal memberi banyak keuntungan bagi Seokmin. Wajahnya selalu tampil pada panggung, ikut meramaikan acara sekolah dan otomatis seluruh warga sekolah mulai mengenal siapa dirinya.

"Hyung jadi tahu banyak hal tentangku."

Jisoo menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arah Seokmin dan lantas rasa kelu menyerang persendiannya begitu menyadari bahwa jarak antara dirinya dengan Seokmin tak lebih dari lima inchi. Yang lebih muda sudah sejak tadi membanjiri tatapan hangatnya pada pemuda Hong tersebut–hingga akhirnya ketika Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya, tanpa rancangan apa pun, memagut kontak mata antara kedua pasang iris berbeda warna; _dan di luar kendali_ , darah berdesir hangat mengalir amat cepat, menyebabkan wajah Seokmin mulai memerah.

Buru-buru Seokmin mengalihkan wajahnya, memandang objek lain–menghindari Jisoo untuk melihat wajahnya yang memanas. Kedua alis Jisoo saling bertautan bak jembatan; Anak itu tiba-tiba menghindarinya, mengarahkan pandangan berlawanan, bersiul santai. "Sesuatu terjadi?" Jisoo bertanya, persis dengan tanda tanya yang menggantung pada kepalanya. Keningnya sudah mengernyit, murni menunjukkan bahwa ia tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Seokmin yang terlalu mendadak.

"A-ah tidak–"

"Kau tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandanganmu begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa kau–"

Kalimat Jisoo terpotong oleh desisan ringan Seokmin, disusul dengan jemari kurus remaja tersebut yang terulur di depan bibirnya, memberi pertanda agar Jisoo bungkam. Rasa penasaran serta teka-teki yang masih membuncah pada kepala pemuda tersebut, mau tak mau, terkubur begitu saja–Jisoo memilih untuk mengunci mulutnya, tak memuntahkan satu pun pertanyaan yang terus berputar liar pada akalnya. Seokmin memintanya untuk diam, _maka ia harus diam_ ; Perubahan sikap anak ini membuat Jisoo khawatir– _mungkin suasana hatinya tiba-tiba memburuk?_ Entah, bisa jadi. Remaja seumuran Seokmin memiliki perubahan emosi yang begitu kontras, dan Jisoo tak ingin mengacaukan suasana.

Masih dalam posisi kepala yang berpaling dari Jisoo, Seokmin mengeratkan rangkulannya–ia menarik pundak Jisoo agar mendekat padanya, hingga lengan keduanya saling bertabrakkan. "Ayo jalan lebih cepat, sudah semakin malam. Aku akan mengantarkan hyung ke rumah."

Sejujurnya Jisoo ingin melayangkan protes–bagaimana bisa Seokmin masih berpikir untuk mengantarkannya sampai rumah; Tapi kata-kata yang sudah beruntun meminta untuk dikeluarkan, pada akhirnya tertahan di kerongkongannya. Jisoo menahan protesnya hingga bagian lehernya terasa panas dan sengau–dan Seokmin yang sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte terus diam tak membuka suara menjadi alasan utama mengapa Jisoo mati-matian menahan pita suaranya sendiri. Malam yang sunyi semakin sunyi; tidak ada celotehan bising Seokmin yang mengomentari banyak hal di sekitarnya

Jisoo boleh berpikir bahwa Seokmin tengah memerangi emosinya sendiri– _dan tidak ada yang salah dari spekulasinya_ ; Sebab Seokmin memang tengah memerangi seluruh organ tubuhnya yang memberi reaksi aneh begitu tanpa disengaja pandangannya dengan pandangan Jisoo saling bertabrakkan dalam jarak yang tak lebih dari lima inchi. Bagaimana tanpa direncanakan Seokmin dapat menelanjangi keseluruhan pahatan Tuhan pada wajah Jisoo–sepasang bola mata yang tersiram rembulan, hidung bangir serta daging bibir yang merengut kecil akibat rasa dingin. Dan begitu sadar bahwa dalam jarak sedekat itu Seokmin dapat merasakan hembusan napas Jisoo yang berhembus amat pelan menerpa wajahnya; aroma manis susu cokelat yang menguar mengetuk lubang hidung Seokmin, _dan ia merasa gila_.

Seokmin gila dan ia tidak ragu untuk mengatasnamakan Hong Jisoo sebagai penyebabnya.

* * *

 **\- To Be Continued -**


	4. Chapter 4

Siang itu Jihoon berkunjung pada rumah Jisoo–beberapa saat kemudian, Jeonghan dan Wonwoo menyusul; meramaikan suasana rumah pemuda Hong tersebut yang hampir tak pernah menyentuh kata riuh rendah. Jisoo tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sambutannya terdengar hangat seperti biasa–bagaimana ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan kawan-kawannya untuk masuk dan menyapa tiap fraksi dalam rumahnya.

Perbincangan yang mengelilingi mereka hanya hal-hal random; Jisoo menyiapkan dua botol besar kola, menghangatkan dua kotak pizza bekas semalam dan menyajikan brondong jagung dengan siraman saus karamel. Terkadang Jihoon membahas mengenai lagunya yang kembali dibeli oleh salah satu label agensi besar–ia menyebutkan jika lagu yang ikut Jisoo komposeri ikut terjual dan tengah dalam proses sampai final perilisan. _Atau_ , suasana berubah menjadi begitu tegang di kala Wonwoo mulai membuka kisah mengenai sejumlah film atau novel _thriller_ yang baru saja ia tamatkan; dan kisah tersebut berakhir dengan Jeonghan yang melayangkan bantal pada wajah pemuda bermarga Jeon tersebut.

" _Brengsek sekali kau bercerita mengenai film seru tanpa membawa kasetnya untuk ditonton bersama!"_ Ia memekik nyaring dan Wonwoo hanya mampu memberi lengosan malas.

Bahan percakapan mereka terus berputar pada hal-hal yang bahkan tak begitu penting untuk diperbicarakan–sampai akhirnya suasana menjadi jauh lebih serius begitu ujung mata Jihoon tanpa sengaja menangkap presensi ponsel Jisoo yang menyala, menampilkan sejumlah notifikasi _kakaotalk_ dengan nama Seokmin yang tertera nyata.

* * *

 **Enchanted** (c) **prxmroses  
** SVT's Fic ; Lee Seokmin/Hong Jisoo ; bxb– **Shounnen-ai**

* * *

"Kau benar-benar meladeni anak itu?" Jihoon bertanya, menyesap minuman berkarbonnya setelah menelan satu potong pizza. Jeonghan, yang kebetulan beberapa hari yang lalu telah mengetahui hubungan antara Jisoo dengan adik sepupu Jihoon pelan-pelan menjelaskan pada Wonwoo; dan reaksi yang diberikan oleh pria dengan suara beratnya itu cukup unik. Guratan pada wajahnya berubah–nampak terkejut dengan konklusi akhir dari cerita Jeonghan; _bahwa Jisoo ditaksir oleh seorang anak SMA yang terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menikahi Jisoo_.

"Bagaimana maksudmu?" Jemari Jisoo mengambil sejumlah brondong jagung, memasukannya ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya selagi melempar pandang pada Jihoon.

Pemuda itu nampak menghembuskan napasnya berat, "Seokmin itu sangat berisik, dan aku tahu kau bukan orang yang senang dengan hal-hal sinting seperti yang selalu Seokmin lakukan. Kupikir kau akan mengabaikannya; jangan salahkan aku jika aku terkejut melihatmu masih menggubris anak itu."

"Kurasa tidak ada bedanya saat Jisoo memberi atensi pada Seungkwan?" Wonwoo menengahi, ikut menyesap kolanya selagi menatap baik Jisoo mau pun Jihoon. "Maksudku– dua-duanya masih SMA, Jisoo hanya bersikap sebagai abang yang mengayomi adik-adiknya. Seungkwan itu super berisik; _kuingatkan kalau kau lupa_."

Salah satu alis Jihoon terangkat skeptikal; terjadi distorsi kecil antara perbincangan seriusnya dengan Jisoo–dan hal tersebut justru keluar dari belah bibir Jeon Wonwoo. Sudut mata Jihoon mencuri pandang dan menemukan Jisoo yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya tanpa mencoba untuk memberi penjelasan apa-apa. Napas berembus pelan, Jihoon setengah frustasi. Jisoo terlalu sulit untuk ditebak jalan pikirnya; pria itu jarang mengekspresikan apa yang hinggap pada kepalanya dan selalu berakhir dengan mulut terkunci agar masalah tidak terjadi kian pelik.

"Dari statusnya saja kita sudah tahu kalau Seungkwan dan Seokmin merupakan perkara yang berbeda." Jihoon meletakkan gelas kosongnya asal pada meja, kali ini pandangannya masih lurus tertuju pada Jisoo, tajam dan interogatif; Baik Wonwoo dan Jeonghan hanya bisa berbagi iba. "Seungkwan adalah muridnya, mana mungkin Jisoo bersikap dingin dan menunjukkan terang-terangan mengenai ketidaksukaannya. Tapi Seokmin adik sepupuku; jika Jisoo terganggu, ia bebas mengutarakan ketidaknyamanannya padaku dan aku bisa memperingatkan Seokmin. Tidak ada alasan bagi Jisoo untuk berpura-pura baik dan terus meladeni Seokmin jika faktanya ia memang terganggu dengan segala kekonyolannya. Pikir kau aku tidak tahu jika Seokmin pernah diam-diam menggunakan ponselku dan menelpon Jisoo hingga tengah malam? Ia bahkan berkunjung pada pagi-pagi buta seperti orang bodoh. Mustahil jika Jisoo tidak terganggu."

"Mungkin karena dia adik sepupumu jadi ia semakin kesulitan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya sendiri." Jeonghan ikut menengahi; mencoba membantu Jisoo sebab rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon terlalu sukar untuk dimengerti dalam waktu singkat.

"Begini–" Sebelum sempat Jihoon membuka mulutnya, Jisoo sudah terlebih dahulu angkat bicara. Ia mafhum Jihoon mengkhawatirkannya; tapi sejumlah kata yang ia katakan terlalu invalid untuk diterima begitu saja oleh akal sehat Jisoo. "Sebelumnya, _err_ , aku sama sekali tidak berpura-pura menyukai Seungkwan– aku memang terkadang benci dengan suasana ramai, tapi Seungkwan beda persoalan. Mungkin karena ia masih SMA jadi aku bisa menoleransinya; Anak itu menghidupkan suasana sehingga jam pelajaranku tidak pernah berjalan membosankan atau terlalu canggung."

Jeonghan mengangguk, disusul oleh Wonwoo. Menjadi partner kerja Jisoo membuat keduanya paham betapa dekatnya Jisoo dengan Seungkwan.

Setengah menit kemudian, Jisoo melanjutkan. "Aku memang terkejut dengan adik sepupumu yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahiku– oke, ini manusiawi, semua orang akan terkejut apabila diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang asing. Tapi Seokmin tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan."

Wonwoo mendengus malas. "Jihoon, Seokmin itu adik sepupumu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir bahwa anak itu benar-benar semenyebalkan itu bahkan melarang temanmu sendiri untuk terus meladeninya."

"Aku tidak melarangnya!" Jihoon menyergah, mendengus begitu sadar bahwa teman-temannya telah salah menangkap persepsi yang ia utarakan. "Aku mengenal Seokmin bahkan sejak anak itu masih dalam kandungan ibunya– ia sangat berisik; ditelisik dari sisi mana pun terlalu banyak kontradiksi di antara Seokmin mau pun Jisoo. Aku hanya mencoba mengatakan pada Jisoo jika ia memang tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan adik sepupuku, ia bisa mengatakannya padaku dan aku bisa memberikan Seokmin peringatan."

Segaris senyuman terulas pada wajah Jisoo; Pemuda itu lantas mengusap pundak Jihoon, menepuknya, mencoba menenangkan. "Sejauh ini Seokmin tidak menggangguku sama sekali; Ia selalu mengirimku pesan sebelum menghubungiku, memastikan terlebih dahulu apakah aku memiliki waktu kosong atau tidak. Dia sudah tujuhbelas tahun, Jihoon-ah. Kupikir ia sudah matang dalam berpikir dan memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Seokmin _tahu_ apa yang perlu dan tidak perlu ia lakukan."

Kalimat Jisoo berakhir dengan Jihoon yang mendesah pelan selagi memijat pelipisnya; "Sepertinya aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan anak itu," desis Jihoon, tanpa sadar berhasil mengundang senyum pada wajah ketiga kawannya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti memandangnya sebagai bocah lima tahun– aku bahkan sampai melupakan fakta jika anak itu kini sudah tumbuh sebesar ini."

"Kau terlalu menyayanginya," ujar Jeonghan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya tapi tidak bisa mengekspresikannya dan berakhir dengan ucapan sarkastik seperti itu."

Ucapan Wonwoo lantas membuat Jihoon melayangkan bantal pada wajahnya–dua kali ia mendapat _jackpot_ dari Jeonghan dan Jihoon; sang pemilik rumah hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

"Lusa aku akan pergi ke Jepang selama dua minggu, Soonyoung ikut menemaniku. Itu berarti selama itu Seokmin akan sendirian di rumah; Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya, dan aku pening memikirkan bagaimana anak itu tanpaku."

Jisoo tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak tersenyum–Jihoon selalu mengatakan jika Jisoo merupakan orang yang sulit untuk diterka sebab ia tak banyak omong terlebih dalam menggambarkan perasaannya; Jihoon mengatakan tersebut tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri jauh lebih sulit untuk ditebak. Jihoon tak keberatan untuk mengutarakan apa pun yang melintas dalam kepalanya; tapi terkadang, apa yang ia utarakan berketerbalikan dengan apa yang seharusnya ia ucapkan. Sebagian besar terbungkus oleh kalimat super sarkastik; orang-orang perlu berpikir ekstra untuk akhirnya paham maksud asli dari ucapannya.

Dan hal tersebut termasuk dalam bagaimana ia mengkhawatirkan Seokmin–ia nampak tak bersahabat; mengatakan jika adik sepupunya itu sangat berisik, menyebalkan dan sinting. Terdengar anarkis– _walau sejujurnya_ , Jihoon hanya mengkhawatirkan Seokmin; Pemuda itu hanya takut jika sifat hingar-bingar Seokmin justru akan mengundang orang lain untuk membencinya. Jihoon hanya takut jika selama kepergiannya nanti, sesuatu terjadi pada Seokmin. Jihoon boleh terlihat sedingin angin antartika; tapi seluruh teman-temannya mengakui jika pemuda ini memiliki hati yang hangat.

"Serahkan saja Seokmin padaku."

 _Dan Jisoo_ , lantas mengumpat dalam batinnya, ketika tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan hal tersebut di luar kendali.

* * *

" _Jihoon hyung benar-benar mengatakan seperti itu?"_

Jisoo bergumam sejenak, sibuk mengaduk adonan _pancake_ selagi menempelkan bahunya pada telinga, menyelipkan ponsel di antara kepala serta bahunya. "Dia benar-benar mengatakan jika ia mengkhawatirkanmu, kau terdengar terkejut."

" _Dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal keju seperti itu,"_ dengus Seokmin. Anak itu, sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu menghubungi Jisoo–katanya baru pulang sekolah, jadi selagi ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia menelpon Jisoo yang kebetulan tengah membuat adonan _pancake_ untuk dimasak esok pagi. Seokmin melanjutkan disela-sela suara goresan ujung pulpen yang menyapa kertas, _"Makanya aku terkejut. Jihoon hyung tidak punya mulut yang manis, dia memang memuji sesekali; tapi di kasusku, tujuhbelas tahun aku hidup, ia bahkan belum pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan padaku. Kupikir hyung sedang mengigau saat mengatakan jika Jihoon hyung mengkhawatirkanku."_

Ada kekehan ringan yang mengalun lembut dari mulut Jisoo. Pemuda itu menyandarkan ponselnya, menyalakan mode _speaker_ begitu pundaknya mulai terasa pegal. "Jihoon sudah mengatakan soal kepergiannya ke Jepang nanti padamu?"

" _Baru saja,"_ ujar Seokmin. _"Dia juga mengatakan padaku mengenai hyung yang akan mengambil hak asuhku selagi Jihoon hyung dan Soonyoung hyung menetap di Jepang selama dua minggu nanti."_

Gerakan tangan Jisoo yang tengah mengaduk adonan _pancake_ terhenti sejenak. Jisoo melipat bibirnya, mencoba tak mengeluarkan suara–cukup batinnya yang kini memberi respons mengenai keputusan yang tiba-tiba meluncur keluar begitu saja dari belah bibirnya beberapa saat yang lalu. _Baiklah_ ; Jisoo hanya mencoba untuk menjadi teman yang baik–Jihoon tengah pusing mengenai bagaimana adik sepupunya nanti menjalani hidup di kota sebesar Seoul sendirian tanpa pengawasannya mau pun Soonyoung. Jisoo sendiri mustahil menyerahkan Seokmin pada Jeonghan mau pun Wonwoo yang belum pernah bertemu dengan Seokmin secara personal–maka kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia bilang, Jihoon bisa menyerahkan Seokmin padanya. _Jisoo benar-benar mengatakannya_.

Ketika Jisoo hendak membuka mulut, suara Seokmin sudah terlebih dahulu menyergap keheningan. _"Aku akan menjadi anak baik,"_ ujarnya. _"Aku tidak akan membuat kekacauan seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Jihoon hyung, hyung boleh menjamin apa pun yang terjadi nanti. Aku tidak akan pulang telat, tidak akan nakal, tidak akan menimbulkan keributan. Seungkwan dan Chan pasti sudah bercerita banyak kalau aku anak baik-baik, 'kan?"_

Jisoo tergelak ringan; Seokmin selalu mampu mengundang tawa di harinya. "Janji akan menjadi anak baik?" Tanya Jisoo dan segera dibalas oleh gumaman lantang Seokmin. "Janji juga akan mendengarkan kata-kataku selagi Jihoon dan Soonyoung pergi nanti?"

" _Kapan aku tidak mendengarkan hyung?"_

Tanpa sadar Jisoo tersenyum, "Kau sering menjadi pembangkang." Seokmin di ujung sana mendengus tidak suka, _bercanda_ , sebab milisekon setelahnya ia justru mengalunkan kekehan. "Kalau begitu, berhenti menungguku setiap senin malam dan rabu malam."

" _Hah_ – _"_ Seokmin setengah tercekat. _"Hyung, kalau yang itu aku tidak bisa!"_

"Kenapa tidak? Katanya kau akan mendengarkanku." Jisoo tersenyum usil; Tak masalah menggoda adik sepupu Jihoon sesekali, Seokmin punya reaksi yang lucu.

" _Kalau yang itu aku tidak mau mendengarkan,"_

"Kenapa?"

" _Karena kita tidak punya waktu lain untuk bertemu,"_ ucap Seokmin, mengundang hening panjang sebab setelah empat sekon waktu berjalan Jisoo tak memberi reaksi apa-apa di tempatnya–ia tidak terkekeh seperti biasa, tidak juga melayangkan protes. _"Aku selalu sibuk dengan sekolah, tidak bisa mengunjungi hyung. Hari libur pun tidak bisa kugunakan dengan baik, terkadang ekskul vokal meminta latihan tambahan."_

Pelan, Jisoo menghembuskan napasnya di sela-sela senyuman tipis yang sedikit terukir; "Baik, baik, kau menang, Seokmin-ah," Jisoo tergelak ringan di tempatnya. "Dasar perayu ulung."

" _Aku juga bisa merayu hyung agar hyung mau menikah denganku nanti."_

* * *

Sebelum kepergian Jihoon ke Jepang, Jisoo beserta Jeonghan dan Wonwoo datang untuk mengantarkan kepergian mereka–ada Seokmin juga; anak itu datang menyapa dengan senyuman paling cerah dalam balutan seragam kuning terangnya dan lantas mengundang gemas kedua sohib Jisoo. Yoon Jeonghan buru-buru mengucap pucuk kepalanya; _katanya_ , ia tidak bisa menahan diri–wajah inosen Seokmin terlalu menggetarkan hati. Tapi di ujung sekon, Jeonghan lantas menyinggung pundak Jisoo. _"Aku tidak akan merebutnya, tenang saja,"_ dan Jisoo hanya bisa membalas dengan segaris senyuman.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo bercekcok ringan sebelum keduanya sampai di akhir waktu. Tidak ada yang terkejut–mungkin hanya Seokmin, namun di antara Jihoon, Jisoo hingga Jeonghan, ketiganya hanya mampu merotasikan sepasang bola mata mereka dengan malas. Baik Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tidak pernah bisa berdamai dengan tenang; keduanya terlalu banyak meributkan hal-hal kecil, tidak jarang terkadang Jihoon hampir membanting kepalanya sendiri pada dinding, sedikit tidak tahan dengan keributan yang mereka buat.

Ketika Jihoon dan Soonyoung pada akhirnya harus angkat kaki, Seokmin melambaikan tangannya; Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Jihoon terlebih dahulu, memberi beberapa pesan pada kakak sepupunya tersebut. "Hyung tidak boleh sakit di sana, jaga kesehatan. Aku tidak akan jadi anak nakal, jadi hyung tidak perlu khawatir. Jisoo hyung akan menjagaku dengan baik di sini."

Gemas, Jihoon mencubit pinggang Seokmin. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan membakar komikmu kalau sampai aku mendapat aduan tidak enak dari Jisoo. Jisoo, ponselku selalu aktif. Hubungi aku jika anak ini menyusahkanmu!"

Mencoba menyangkal, Seokmin buru-buru merangkul Jisoo dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Jisoo–bertingkah seakan tidak ada siapa pun yang dapat merebut pemuda Hong tersebut darinya, bahkan Jihoon sekali pun. "Kalau selama dua minggu ke depan tidak ada aduan apa pun dari Jisoo hyung, hyung harus mentraktirku daging sepulang dari Jepang."

Jihoon merotasikan kedua bola matanya malas; Ia kembali mencubit pinggang Seokmin dan mengucapkan salam pada kawan-kawannya. Soonyoung dengan amat sangat manis melambaikan tangan–begitu pandangan jatuh pada Wonwoo, jari tengahnya segera mengacung mengajak ribut. Wonwoo tidak segan-segan membalas kelakuan Soonyoung dengan ikut menyumpah serapahi kelakuan temannya tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Jeonghan membelah keheningan selepas memandang kepergian punggung Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Pandangannya mengedar, memandang Jisoo dan Wonwoo, lalu pada Seokmin yang masih permanen mengulas senyum di wajah.

Alis kanan Wonwoo terangkat, "Bagaimana apa?"

"Kita tidak bertemu di sini hanya untuk semata-mata melepas kepergian Jihoon dan Soonyoung lalu pergi dan kembali ke rumah begitu saja, 'kan?" Jeonghan melempar tatap pada ketiga entitas di sebelahnya; Wonwoo stagnan dengan ekspresi meminta penjelasan sedang Jisoo dan Seokmin hanya diam di tempat. Tidak ada respons apa-apa yang keluar dari belah bibir mereka.

"Astaga–" Jeonghan memijat pelipisnya kasar. Napas berhembus berat, tidak menyangka bahwa tak ada dari tiga presensi di sekitarnya yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. "Jadi tidak ada yang ingin menikmati malam Seoul bersama? Besok hari libur dan kalian akan benar-benar kembali ke rumah tanpa melakukan kegiatan apa-apa?"

.

.

Pada akhirnya, tanpa meminta persetujuan apa-apa, Jeonghan menarik Wonwoo, Jisoo beserta Seokmin menuju salah satu kedai _tteokbokki_ dekat rumah Jihoon. Sengaja memilih tempat tersebut agar Seokmin dapat segera pulang begitu selesai; Tapi faktanya selepas kepergian Jeonghan dan Wonwoo, remaja tujuhbelas tahun itu justru membawa Jisoo berkeliling. _Katanya_ , ada banyak makanan enak di daerah dekat rumah Jihoon–Jisoo tidak menolak begitu pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat, tepatnya, _ia memang tidak bisa menolak_.

"Minggu depan aku dan _band_ -ku akan tampil sebagai acara pembuka pentas seni & olahraga, dibuka untuk umum. Hyung mau datang?"

Seokmin berbicara di sela-sela kegiatannya menyantap _bungeoppang_. Anak itu mencuri pandang pada Jisoo yang berjalan di sebelahnya, berharap akan ada reaksi antusias yang menguar kentara pada wajah Jisoo.

"Sekolahmu punya banyak acara," canda Jisoo. Tidak heran jika Seungkwan mengatakan bahwa Seokmin dapat dengan mudah menggaet atensi sepenjuru warga sekolah–ia tergabung dalam _band_ yang dapat selalu diandalkan untuk tampil dalam acara yang digelar oleh sekolah. Dan sekolahnya merupakan salah satu dari sekian sekolah yang aktif mengadakan acara serupa, _kira-kira begitu yang Jisoo tangkap_ , mungkin anggota OSIS-nya kompeten dan punya segudang rancangan progam kerja yang beberapanya telah rampung disusun.

"Tenggorokanku sakit karena terus berlatih." Seokmin mengadu, dan Jisoo mafhum. Menjadi vokalis _band_ rock jelas tidak semudah itu–tidak salah jika Jisoo sempat terkejut bahwa Seokmin tergabung dalam sebuah _band_ rock dan mengisi posisi sebagai vokalis, walau hal tersebut cukup masuk akal untuk dijadikan alasan mengapa anak itu memiliki suara yang lantang.

"Tapi kau membeli es krim dan makanan berminyak," Jisoo mendengus pelan, mengingat jajanan yang dibeli oleh Seokmin beberapa waktu silam. Anak ini seperti tidak memiliki pantangan dalam hal makanan–ia membeli apa saja yang ia rasa enak dan mengonsumsinya tanpa henti. Mungkin ini yang dikhawatirkan oleh Jihoon; _terkadang_ , Seokmin kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Ia melakukan apa saja yang dikehendaki hatinya dan mengabaikan perintah otaknya–salah satunya adalah kegiatannya menunggu Jisoo hingga larut malam, sampai pemuda itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Gigitan terakhir _bungeoppang_ menghabiskan setengah menit bagi Seokmin untuk mengunyah dan menelannya. "Nakal sesekali bukan masalah." Cengiran lebar terukir pada wajahnya dan Jisoo tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain kembali mendengus. "Jadi bagaimana? Hyung akan datang?"

"Mungkin?" Jisoo menjawab dengan tanda tanya–pertanda ia masih menyimpan ragu dalam kalimatnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu, tapi aku akan mencoba sebisaku," ujarnya. Ujung mata Jisoo dapat menangkap perubahan raut wajah yang dialami oleh Seokmin; pemuda itu jelas kecewa dan Jisoo tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Tidak perlu kecewa," ujar Jisoo, mengusap pucuk kepala Seokmin gemas. Perlu sedikit usaha bagi Jisoo untuk melakukannya–Lee Seokmin terpaut beberapa senti di atasnya, dan Jisoo perlu sedikit menekan ujung jari kakinya untuk sampai mengusap surai remaja tersebut. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa membuat janji, tapi aku akan mengusahakan untuk bisa datang melihat penampilanmu."

Perubahan emosi Seokmin terjadi sebegitu cepat dan kontras–Jisoo baru saja selesai menandaskan kalimatnya dan ia lantas menemukan Seokmin tengah memandangnya dengan kedua bola mata yang berbinar terang. Sumber pencahayaan mereka hanya kelam rembulan yang terhalang kabut juga lampu jalanan yang remang–tapi Jisoo dapat menemukan iris Seokmin yang bersinar di tengah kemalam. Jisoo terkekeh renyah; kedua bola matanya saling tenggelam dan membangun sepasang garis melengkung, merepresentasikan sabit yang kala itu tengah lenyap ditelan awan.

"Aku akan meminta anak OSIS untuk menyediakan kursi spesial dan strategis untuk hyung, jadi hyung bisa melihatku dengan jelas."

Jisoo mulai merapatkan mantelnya, menghindari angin malam Seoul yang kian dingin dan menusuk hingga persendiannya. "Apa boleh yang seperti itu?" Seokmin mengangguk, merasa bahwa apa yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah tindakan yang salah.

"Ini pertama kalinya hyung akan melihat penampilanku, 'kan?" Pertanyaan Seokmin otomatis dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jisoo. "Sekolahku memang sering menggelar acara, tapi jarang terbuka untuk umum. Biasanya hanya untuk murid atau wali murid terutama saat pesta perpisahan. Hyung, melihatku tampil di panggung itu sangat sulit. Jadi hyung harus memastikan untuk datang saat aku tampil sebagai pembuka acara nanti."

"Kalau begitu kau harus memberikan penampilan terbaikmu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tampil dengan kacau. Begitu pulang nanti kau harus banyak minum air hangat."

Pemuda yang lebih tua berjalan dengan intensitas yang jauh lebih cepat–udara semakin dingin dan Jisoo tidak membawa satu pun _heater pack_ dalam kantungnya. Seokmin di belakang tertinggal beberapa langkah. Jisoo yang terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, sesekali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya–dalam sekejap membuat Seokmin paham jika pemuda itu tidak tahan dengan udara malam yang semakin dingin. Seokmin mengambil langkah lebar, menghampiri Jisoo dan menahan pergerakannya–

"Seokmin–"

...dan membawa Jisoo ke dalam pelukannya dalam sekali sentakkan. Ucapan Jisoo terpotong begitu saja begitu merasakan kedua tangan Seokmin bergerilya pada punggungnya, memberi sejumlah usapan sedangkan kini wajahnya telah tenggelam pada ceruk leher yang lebih muda. Di tengah malam yang dingin, dan Seokmin membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat di tengah jalan, mengabaikan orang-orang yang berlomba-lomba untuk segera sampai pada rumah masing-masing dan merasakannya hangat.

"Dingin ya?"

Dalam sekejap seluruh persendian Jisoo malfungsi; syaraf-syarafnya tak bekerja dengan baik, ia hampir ambruk jika saja tangan Seokmin tidak menahannya. Remaja itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Jisoo; menarik pemuda Hong tersebut semakin erat dalam rengkuhannya. Jisoo tak mampu membuka suaranya sama sekali–lidahnya kelu, isi kepalanya kacau, tidak dapat tertata dengan baik.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke rumahku. Jihoon hyung kemarin membeli banyak bubuk cokelat untuk diseduh."

Seokmin berucap seperti itu, namun ia tak bergerak barang seinchi dari tempatnya. Masih dalam posisi memeluk Jisoo, ia terus mengeratkan dekapannya–membawa Jisoo semakin dalam pada rengkuhannya; Dingin yang menjalar justru perlahan berganti menjadi panas. Darah berdesir hangat pada kedua belah pipi Jisoo–pemuda itu masih menenggalamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Seokmin, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar lembut.

"Hyung bilang aku harus banyak minum air hangat; tapi kurasa mengganti air hangat dengan cokelat hangat bukan resolusi yang buruk. Jihoon hyung pernah bilang takaran cokelat hangat buatan hyung enak."

Jisoo mengangkat tanganya, meremat pelan seragam Seokmin dan berlanjut dengan memukul pelan dada remaja tersebut. "Kau memang perayu ulung, aku perlu mengadu dengan Jihoon mengenai ini."

Seokmin tertawa ringan, _sedikit tidak dapat menahan diri_ , pemuda itu mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat pada puncak kepala Jisoo. Telapak tangannya yang lebar sudah terulur untuk mengusap surai kelam pria yang lebih tua; "Aku tidak keberatan untuk kehilangan seluruh koleksi komikku kalau bisa terus terjebak bersama hyung dengan posisi seperti ini."

.

.

.

Jisoo benar-benar berkunjung ke rumah Jihoon.

Keduanya sampai tepat ketika jarum pendek menyentil angka duabelas–terlalu larut untuk berkeliaran di jalan sendirian. _Sejujurnya_ , Jisoo hampir melangkahkan kakinya pergi selepas menghabiskan dua gelas cokelat hangat bersama dengan Seokmin; Tapi adik sepupu Jihoon, di luar perkiraannya, _jauh lebih pandai dalam urusan merayu_. Anak itu membuka mulut mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang sempat terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu pada tengah malam. Ia berucap tanpa rasa bersalah sambil mencuci gelas, mengabaikan Jisoo yang telah membeku di tempatnya.

Dan ketika Jisoo memutuskan untuk menginap, pemuda Hong itu mendapati senyuman lebar terukir pada wajah Seokmin. Ia hendak berlari memeluk Jisoo dengan tangan yang masih dipenuhi oleh busa; Jisoo buru-buru memberi isyarat, mengibaskan tangannya, meminta Seokmin untuk membilas tangannya terlebih dahulu. Seperti anak anjing, Seokmin menurut.

Ini bukan kali pertama Jisoo menginap di rumah Jihoon–jauh sebelum ia mengenal Seokmin, sudah terhitung hampir puluhan kali Jisoo menginap. Ada sejumlah alasan mengapa Jisoo tanpa rasa canggung dapat mengambil ramyun atau pun cemilan dalam rumah sohibnya, membuka lemari Jihoon dan mengambil beberapa baju yang sengaja Jisoo tinggalkan untuk ia kenakan apabila ia menginap di rumah Jihoon. Jisoo merupakan salah satu dari _tangan kanan_ Jihoon–begitulah pria itu menyebutkan orang-orang yang ia percaya.

 _Tidak ada yang berbeda;_ selain kenyataan bahwa kini Jisoo, untuk kali pertama, akan saling berbagi ruang dengan Seokmin–menetap di bawah atap yang sama selama semalaman penuh.

Ketika Jisoo membuka pintu kamar mandi selepas mengganti pakaiannya, ia sudah menemukan Seokmin dalam balutan kaus putih oblong. Ia tengah bersandar pada sofa, menyaksikan serial _The Maze Runner_ dengan toples berisi biskuit di tangannya. Sebelah alis Jisoo terangkat skeptis, sedikit tidak percaya bahwa adik sepupu Jihoon mengikuti serial film yang ia gemari.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Jisoo segera menghempaskan bokongnya pada sofa. Lantas memfokuskan pandangannya pada adegan yang terputar pada televisi. Gerakan sontak yang diberikan oleh Jisoo otomatis menarik atensi Seokmin–pemuda Lee itu mengalihkan pandangannya, memperhatikan Jisoo yang kini telah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"Ah– hyung."

Seokmin menyapa canggung; Jisoo tiba-tiba datang dengan setelan pakaian hangatnya. Tubuh ringkihnya berbalut _sweater_ berwarna biru muda dan celana abu-abu panjang yang melapisi sepasang tungkai kakinya. Ujung rambutnya basah, beberapa dari mereka meneteskan air yang berakhir mengalir pada belah pipi Jisoo–mungkin ia baru selesai membersihkan wajahnya. _Dari sisi seberang_ , Seokmin dapat menjamah dalam angan bagaimana kedua bola mata Jisoo mengerjap memperhatikan tontonan dengan seksamat. Cahaya teve membanjirinya dengan sedikit tidak santai–hal tersebut menyebabkan iris _amethyst_ -nya nampak kian muda, persis seperti lelehan karamel. Rahangnya terpahat begitu baik; ujung hidungnya yang bangir mengundang gemas.

 _Jisoo begitu cantik;_ dan Seokmin kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tremor menyapa sekujur tubuhnya– _sinting_ , Seokmin gemetar kehilangan kendali hanya karena iris setenang air telaga itu perlahan mulai bertegur sapa pada iris jelaga Seokmin. Dalam bola matanya, Seokmin menemukan rasi bintang tengah menari liar– _cantik sekali,_ setengah respirasi Seokmin malfungsi. Paru-parunya kering dan keronta; Seokmin kesulitan mengais oksigen, napasnya tersekat. Tenggorokannya panas dan sengau; jutaan frasa diam tertahan di sana. Ada jumlahan fraksi dalam diri Seokmin menggempur–meminta diri untuk _pecah_ , melebur dalam relung dadanya.

 _Seokmin tidak pernah tahu jika sebegini mematikannya keindahan Hong Jisoo._

Seokmin tidak pernah tahu.

Dan malam itu Jisoo memberinya sepotong pengertian; _bahwa beginilah rasanya jatuh cinta_. Sepenuh jiwamu diajak melayang–pikiranmu buram, hilang arah hanya karena tatapan seringan kapas. Kepingan putaran mengenai tawa dan senyum Jisoo yang telah terekam tandas pada memori Seokmin kembali terputar, _membuat pemuda itu kian pening_. Bagaimana sesederhana itu mengundang geli pada sekujur perut Seokmin hanya karena membayangkan tawa ringan Jisoo yang selalu terbayang.

"Hyung–"

Malam itu Seokmin memanggil pelan nama Jisoo; _berat dan sengau_ , akibat sensasi terbakar masih menjalar memenuhi kerongkongannya. _Malam itu_ , Seokmin ingin Jisoo tahu bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintai hyung."

Kedua telapak tangan Seokmin terulur, menangkup wajah Jisoo. Memperhatikan lamat-lamat bagaimana pemuda yang lebih tua kebingungan dengan tindakan yang diambil oleh Seokmin. Seokmin mulai mengikis jarak–menyisakan lima senti celah antara ujung hidungnya dengan wajah Jisoo. Aroma _mint_ menguar mengetuk lubang hidung Seokmin, bersusulan dengan napas Jisoo yang menerpa halus wajahnya.

"A-ah– Seokmin, aku tahu. Kau sudah sering mengatakannya, sekarang apa kau bisa sedikit menjauh. Ini terlalu, err, dekat–"

 _Malam itu_ , Seokmin ingin Jisoo tahu bahwa apa yang keluar dari belah bibirnya bukan hanya sekedar candaan jenaka dari bocah SMA. _Seokmin ingin Jisoo tahu_ , bahwa terselip keseriusan dalam setiap pernyataan yang ia ucapkan.

Seokmin ingin Jisoo tahu, _bahwa Seokmin benar-benar mencintainya dengan begitu payah_.

Jarak lima senti yang terbangun kembali dikikis anarkis oleh Seokmin. Sekujur tubuh Jisoo menegang, _berlanjut dengan gemetar ringan akibat ketegangan emosional_ –bagaimana Seokmin, dengan begitu ketakutan, membanjiri sebuah kecupan hangat pada kening Jisoo. _Dalam dan hangat_ , meninggalkan artian yang membekas tanpa lisan mau pun tulisan.

 _Seokmin hanya ingin Jisoo tahu;_

Seokmin hanya ingin Jisoo berhenti berpikir bahwa apa yang selama ini ia lakukan hanyalah tindakan sinting seorang remaja tujuhbelas tahun yang tengah sibuk memerangi emosi dan hormonnya sendiri.

* * *

a/n : wOW HOW IS IT. aku ngerasa soft banget waktu nulis adegan seokmin nyium kening jisoo, karena, seriusan, personally rather than kissing on lips, i like kissing on forehead better. ; ; ;

Don't forget to leave some review here!


End file.
